


The Road Ends Here

by bookwars



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would of happened if the rumble had been delayed .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incase God dosen't show, he'll send angel instead

I was lookout tonight ; I had to be , everyone else was needed to be at the rumble . Both Action and Riff told me that If I did good tonight they let into the gang. Me , Anybody's, finally getting in with the coolest gang known to mankind.  I pondered this achievement as I waited for the rumble to start. Suddenly, I noticed Tony running across the street, " _That was weird_ "  I thought as I ran to stop him from interrupting the fight, " _What are you doing_ " I asked him . "  _I have to  stop  the_ _rumble_ " he said as  if it was the most obvious  thing in the world. " _Your too late, it's already started_ " I said , showing him that in fact the rumble had already started  with Diesel beating the snot out of Bernardo. _That will teach the Sharks from messing with_ us I thought  as Diesel plowed blow after blow into Bernardo's face. I turned to  Tony to say  that it was okay, and that Diesel would wipe the floor  with this jerk, but his face stopped me. He looked like he let down someone he really cared about  , with tears filling the brims of his eyes.

It would be accurate to describe it as the look of eternal sadness.

Suddenly, I heard sirens going off in the distance. " _Crap_ " both of us muttered together before I gave the signal to scatter. Both groups went their separate ways with both leaders  giving each other looks of hatred. Tony and I also took off in different directions as well, putting much distance between us and the sight of the rumble . All of the Jets made their way to Doc's with Riff being one of the last ones as usual. He did a quick look around the room making sure nobody was picked up by the cops before he headed over to the juke box and played one of his favorite songs, _Jailhouse Rock_. Most of the group was celebrating  that the rumble was a success, and waiting for the rest of the girls to show up so they could privately celebrate. But there was a few noticeable faces that looked gloomy , as if they saw into the future and didn't like what they saw. I went to the nearest gloomy face who happened to be Riff.

" _I don't understand why they are celebrating. Don't  they understand that more fighting and pain is to come since neither group "won"  tonight_ " he said to me , his normal cheery eyes clouded with darkness.  " _They are probabl_ y _just thinking in the now unlike you who is worrying about the future._ " I said , giving him the best answer I could think of. Before he could responded back, a girlish giggle entered the room causing me to roll my eyes and Riff to laugh at my dislike of the " Jet Girls". I had a different name for them but it wasn't exactly lady like, also one of the girls was nice .... long as Granz  wasn't around. So, I really had no right to call them anything to bad. Anyway, the only girl that didn't enter was Granz, which was strange she always lead the Jet girls, and they rarely did anything without each other.

" _Hey, where's Granz?_ " Riff asked, who seemed to be just as surprised as I was to not see her with them. " _She didn't come out of her room, said something about being too sleepy to come"_ Beatrice said with a shrug before heading for Action her boyfriend. An " _I'm sorry_ " slip's out of my mouth for some reason , I don't know why  it just seemed like the right thing to say. He gives me a strange look before saying " _Don't worry about it. She might just actually just be tired_ ". We both know that isn't quite true, but neither of us say anything . After a few minutes of silence between the both of us, Riff turn to me and asks " _Did you have a good time at the dance last night ?_ " " _Yah I guess. I got to talk to numerous  people and got to dance a lot in the lonely  single  people dance parts. It went better than last time"_   I sarcastically responded back.   He gave me a puzzled look before asking what happened  at the last dance. I explained that I was wearing one of my sisters favorite dresses , when some sharks came up to me and made a few unpleasant comments. I eased Riff's fury by saying that I told them off, and kicked both of their butts for trying to lay their hands on me. I also told him about how I didn't have to worry about my date getting "handys" for he never showed up, though to be fair  when given the choice between myself and staying home.. I would have chosen  staying home. " _Man, you did have a sucky night_ " he said with a sympathy whistle . I chuckled before saying " _It's okay, I could've had to dance with Pat_ " "  _True"._ Our conversation at that moment was interrupted by Tony said dramatically " _This girl is an angel"._

 _"What?"_ Both Riff and I asked. 

 " _If she hadn't whistled or stopped me from coming over the fence, Diesel or you  , Riff, could be dead right now. So, she is angel sent by God. But, it also messed up my love life , in which that case the God that sent her wasn't a love_  God" he said before plopping down in between us. " _I think its time to get you home buddy_ _. Anybody's , will you help me get him before his mother worries too much about him please and thank you?_ Riff asks in a tone that really isn't asking. " _Sure , no problem"_ I said quickly . We basically dragged Tony out of Doc's to his house which wasn't easy since his house was on the edge of Jet territory. After we dropped him off at home, Riff and I walked our separate ways. However as I was walking home I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me , and not in the" an angel is protecting  you  while you sleep" way either. I might've picked up the pace until I reached my bedroom, and  let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 


	2. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's chilling

Everyone seemed really calm for almost being busted by the cops the night before as I entered Doc's . Even Action, who always is gearing toward a fight, was sitting happily with his strawberry milkshake. Doc had a grin on his face I hadn't seen in a long time, not since before his wife Judy passed away. I took a seat next to Action, since it was the only seat available with all the Jets in the drugstore. " _Hi Doc, can I have a peanut butter milkshake  please_?" I asked soon as Doc came over to me. While he went to complete my order,I saw that Action was moving his drink away from me as if he was afraid I was going to drink it. " _Don't worry, your strawberry drink  is safe_ " I said with a smirk. He still didn't move his drink back, which caused me to do a unladylike snort and for others who had seen the conversation to laugh. " _One peanut butter milkshake_ " Doc said as he placed heaven in a glass in front of me. " _Thanks Doc_ " I said before handing him the money for the drink. At that moment , Riff and  Diesel entered the drugstore with a grin on their faces that remind me of that of the cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ Riff sat next to me and ordered a vanilla milkshake , while Diesel ordered a strawberry milkshake ( which earned him a " _copycat_ " from Action) and sat to the right of Action, since Big Deal had moved to play darts. For the next couple minutes the laughter in the room seemed to swell like a balloon. It only stopped when person stormed into the room.

Tony.

 His eyes looked across the room before he began moving across the room as if he found what he been looking for. He wasn't himself, disheveled like a man using yesterdays clothes and his hair was wild. It looked like had been..

" _Anybody's, can I talk to you for a second_?" he whispered into my ear before heading down to the basement. I looked at Riff who was as confused as I was before I surged my shoulders and fallowed Tony down to the basement. He was pacing the floor once I got onto the final step.

" _What's up? It looks like you've seen a ghost"_ I said, getting slightly concerned about his behavior at the moment.

" _Anybody's ,I need you to do me a favor."_

_"What's the favor?"_

He paused before going on.

" _I need you to let a female friend of mine stay at your place, just for a couple of days_ "

" _Ok, who is this female friend of yours_?"

" _Bernardo's sister_ "

" _WHAT!?_!"

" _Shhh!!!!! Nobody else can know  that she isn't with the Sharks and the Sharks can't know she is with the Jets"_

_"You better be in love with this girl otherwise the whole world is going to hate you for dumping this girl"_

_"I am over the moon about her. In a couple days, we will be man and wife. You and Riff are the only ones invited to the wedding, mostly because we need witnesses and bridal/groom parties"_

_"Oh.. wow. That's awesome , I totally accept .On both things. Even though I'm in your wedding you still owe me ... big time"_ I said , knowing I would regret this moment  for the rest of my days.

" _Thank you so much Anybody's , you won't regret it!_ " he said before giving me a hug and bounding up the stairs. As he opened the door, a whistle was let out fallowed by a couple of laughs. Riff gave the group a disapproving look as I sat down next to him. Tony stood next to Riff, and whispered something into his ear that I could have sworn sounded like:

" _Let the girl be a Jet already you idiot_!" 

He then left out the door in a hurry, probably to tell Maria the good news. Riff looked at me , before turning to the rest group, quieting them down. " _Everyone in light of recent events , Tony and I have deiced to let Anybody's be a Jet". To_ my shock, everyone cheered and it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Then, a storm busted through the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who suggested ideas, and as always thanks for reading! :)


	3. Everything goes up in flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight in Docs sends a ripple effect that nobody will see coming.

The Sharks looked out for blood, especially Bernardo and Chino. They were looking across the room  while making direct contact with each person in the room, trying to scare us into giving them what they were looking for. Nobody in the room knew what they were looking for.. well almost nobody. I felt a little relief knowing that Tony and Maria were heading in the opposite direction  of Docs, toward the crap-whole known as my apartment. Still, the room filled with jagged tension. Bernardo made  eye contact with Riff and slowly made his way toward him. Action and Big Deal moved to both sides of him while A-rab moved in front of him and I behind him. This caused most of the Sharks to smirk, Bernardo just stood there unfazed.

" _Where are they_ " Bernardo asked

" _Who_?"

" _Maria, she is my sister_ _and she is missing. Anita said she left with Tony.  So , I will ask again: where are they ."_

All the Jets looked around the room , and shrugged their shoulders as if to say " _sorry_ ".

" _Very_   _well_   _then_ " Beranardo said before , pushing Riff aside and lunging at the person behind him.

Me.

The words I can't repeat were going through my mind as Beranardo and I fell to the ground. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, I was able to block the attack which only made him angrier. Before he could strike again, he was pulled off me. Action pushed Beranardo toward towards  his gang while Riff helped me and  A-rab  stepped in front of me before I   could attack him. Bernardo smirked at me before shouting everyone

" _What ? I was just trying to send a message . Unless we get our Maria back, we destroy everyone and everything you hold dear. Starting with your_ " _girls"_ "

He tried to come at me again, but I punched him in the face causing him to fall back onto his back. He looked stunned before Riff said " _Dude, its Anybody's. You picked the wrong girl to mess. I would run away if I were you_ ". Bernardo gave me a dirty look before muttering under his breath " _you will regret this_ " and bolting out the door with his gang. " _Not_ _bad kid_ " Action said with a grin on his face  " _Thanks , that punk needs to know that you don't bring a knife to a gun fight_ " I said showing my arms like guns. All the Jets, except for Riff, laughed and went back to whatever they were doing before the Shark boys  came in. I decided to head back home for two reason; One, Tony was probably waiting there with Maria. Two: I was tried, and I wanted to be somewhat sharp on my way due to Beranardo claim's. I slowly make my way to the door and outside. As I slowly make my way down the streets, I happen to notice that the stars seemed brighter than before which is weird since we live in the city.Suddenly, I felt someone pulling on my wrist.  I nearly punched the person in the face before I realized who it was.

" _Man, you just want to punch things tonight "_ he said with a smile.

" _Sorry_ "

" _It's ok, you have ever right to be jumpy. Bernardo attacked you with ... and you are bleeding "_ he said his face growing with concern.

" _Oh, where? Honestly that explains a lot"_ I said as the world began to spin a little faster.

" _Lets get you home before you accidently punch someone that is on our side_ " he said as we walked closer in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else finds out about Tony and Maria

The night's coldness began to creep through us as we slowly made our way down the street. It was actually calm and peaceful for once, and it was perfect.  My teeth however decided that they want to be loud as possible and the only way they could do that was chatter. I tried to stop them but, they only just got louder. It got to the point where Riff looked over to me and laughed .

" _I can't help it man._ " I  said putting my hand to my face in embarrassment.

" _It's ok, it freezing out here. I'd probably be sitting home drinking hot chocolate at this point_  " Riff said cracking a smile as we made it up the steps of my apartment building.

" _Same, with apple slices "_ I said as I pushed open the door. The old thing fell right off, causing Riff to jump a little bit while I just sighed.

" _I take it  that it falls over often"_ he said as  he helped me put the door back into place.

" _Yah, but luckily it pops right back into place otherwise the sup.  would have my head if he knew it kept falling off, even if I wasn't there when it fell. Being the only teenager in the building has its sucky moments"_

_"True, but at  least you don't have any Sharks near you , causing all the girls except for one , which is you, cry at the sight of their own shadow trying to get my attention"_

_" Agreed, especially late at night"._

The door to my apartment was opened which really didn't surprise me since my dad was too drunk to close sometimes. I had forgotten about two people however: Tony and Maria. It was about to hit the fan as Riff walked in before I could stop him. Tony was standing protectively in front of Maria who looked scared out of her mind. Riff stopped in his tracks , before looking back and forth between myself and the lovers. It was deathly silent before Riff shrugged his shoulders and said

" _I should've known that you were behind this. You always got us into trouble as a kid._ "

" _Riff, I-"_

" _Tony, don't worry about it. Love is love. I want to talk to you more about this but, Anybody's is bleeding right now. So, I'm going to help her clean up then we are going to talk about this some more."_ Riff said cutting him off, and heading to the kitchen where he knew I kept the first aid kit. After helping me clean up the gash on my hand, he went back to talk with Tony. Maria seemed like a nice enough person as I showed her where she would be sleeping, ( I called the couch), which she thanked me for. Riff pulled me aside before he left asking me if I was okay with this. 

" _If I wasn't, they wouldn't be here right now"_ I responded back with. He laughed and wished me a good night before heading out the door. Tony asked if he could stay the night as well, I let him only because of protection reasons. He stayed in my room.... I'm going to burn the those sheets later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death soon. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Tick, Tick , Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping along with DEATH

The next morning was a uncomfortable experience, the lovers wearing the outfits they were wearing the night before and me nursing a monster of a headache/ neck ache. _Note to self by more pillows for living room , incase of random teenage lovers_ I thought as the daytime sounds of the city  increased. My dad luckily, or unluckily depending on your perspective,  didn't come home last night like he was suppose to.  The police hadn't call yet, so I thought he had just passed out in a bar somewhere. I'll call around if he doesn't come home tonight or tomorrow. A sudden knock on the door startled us all, Tony and I crept to either side of the door. I peeked through the peep whole, and let the person in when I noticed it was Riff. The god sent man brought food.I quickly ushered him inside,  with the food smell quickly filled the room.

" _Dude, your the best"_ Tony said before grabbing the food from him. I mumbled a thank you as well before diving into the waffles.

" _Tony, your mother is looking for you. It was really hard to lie her you know_ " Riff said as he sat down on the couch next to Maria.

" _Sorry , I'll leave after breakfast to talk to her."_

All of  quickly finished up breakfast, with Tony leaving soon after to check in with his mom. Riff and I , for the next few hours talked to Maria about her life before she came to America. It was a lot less complicated than it was now, and to be honest boring.  When Tony finally did come back, the conversations became better and filled with more light. Before any of us realized it , it was nighttime again. He should be home by now I thought thinking about my father. At that moment the phone rang. I quickly ran over to answer it, hiding the kitchen so that the rest of my friends didn't see me.  This call I would regret for this call for the rest of my days. It was St. Giles hospital, calling to say that my dad had beaten badly and it seemed that he wouldn't last long . I thanked them for the call, and quickly hanged up the phone. _No tears, not now_ as I steped out of the kitchen grabbing my coat not even saying goodbye to my friends.

I shouldn't have been surprised that Riff fallowed me out the apartment building door, " _That bad_? " he asked when he finally caught up to me. I nodded my head, determined not cry until I was by myself.

 _"I'm sorry_ "

" _It's ok, I just have to go to the hospital now , to collect the body. They found him beaten up Riff, and I wouldn't be surprised who did it_ "

" _Me either"_ he said as we walked toward the hospital.

The next few hours were like a blur, talking to cops, and paperwork. He had died right as I entered the room, leaving me with the enough pain to kill me if I let it. The cops said they found  a note on him saying that pain would fall the Jets until Maria was found. A new kind of rage filled me; If the Sharks wanted a fight , they were getting one. I told Riff this much as we re-entered my apartment. Riff seemed to nodded his head in agreement but was cut-off by Tony ushering us both into the living room.  We both saw the priest in the room.

 _"I guess you guys pushed up the wedding then_ " Riff joked .

" _Yu_ p"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. It's not chapter seven , but let have a wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Bells

" _Tony_ ?" I asked as we moved further into the apartment.

" _Yes_ "

" _Why are you having  your wedding in my living room, when you could just as have it in a church?_ "

" _I ...... honestly didn't think about that_ " Everyone in the room face-palmed including the Father, with Tony turning a bright shade of red.

" _So, you got the Father for your wedding but you didn't think to ask him about using the church for the ceremony_." Riff said , not quite believing the stupidity or forgetfulness of his friend.

" _In the heat of the moment, I just forgot about it_ "

" _That's ok. Father ,is it we use the church in about the an hour and a half_ ?"

The Father simply just nodded his head

" _Great! Anybody's, can you please help Maria get ready while I help Tony find a suit_?"

" _Sure_ "

" _Great, than we will meet back up  at the church during the wedding, only cause Tony and Maria can't look at each other until then._ "

I nearly laughed as the Father and the two gang members I call my friends headed out the door, it seemed like a punch line for a very bad joke.  I wished my father could've been there to see it , he would've laughed at the silliness of it all. I headed back to my room, knocking on the door before I heard a small voice saying come in. She was going through what stuff I had in my closet.

 _"I'm sorry Maria but, I don't think you will find anything that "wedding material""_ I said in a joking manner.

 _"It's okay, maybe your mother has something I could borrow_?"

Silence filled the room letting her know that she had accidently said the wrong thing . 

" _Anybody's I-"_

" _Its okay, she has been gone for some time now. Wasn't close with her to begin with so it made her passing a little easier . I would let you barrow her wedding dress but, my dad decided to burn the dress_."   

" _I think I have something that might be suitable for the both of us at my apartment."_

" _May I ask how we are going to break into your building when everyone in your family is looking for you_?"

" _I have an idea but you'll have to trust me_."

Sure , what did I have to lose?

* * *

My dignity, that's what I had to lose.  The dress was ugly, and that's saying something coming from me. Maria was right though, it was good that I trusted her. Her plan was simple/ easy and it worked. It seemed too easy, like riding a bike. I was able to climb into her room which according to Maria didn't have anyone in it for once. I grabbed the two dresses that she described and climbed back out. Here came the only hard part that would casuse us trouble that  we knew of at the time :  Pepe. He saw me as I jumped off the last wrung of the latter.

" _What are you doing here, chica_ " he said in a voice that wasn't really scary.Suddenly, he fell to the ground with Maria standing behind him . She had knocked him out, the innocent one of the younger group . I looked at her stunned.

" _What I didn't want him ruining my wedding day. Lets get out of here before he wakes up_."  she said as we ran out of the alleyway.

We made it to the church with a half hour to spare though ,as we ran up those steps, I thought saw someone fallowing us. But, in that moment I ignored it thinking it was just my over active mind, something I would regret later.

The wedding  I will admit was beautiful and the guys clean up pretty good. Don't tell either of them I said that otherwise, I won't here the end of it. Maria looked amazing in the dress she picked out, Tony's face was all that was needed to reaffirm that. They had plan their vows earlier , they so perfect for them and fit their relationship to a t. The Father  declared them husband and wife and said he could kiss the bride. Riff looked so proud at his best friend.  We all slowly made our way out the church when the boy I saw earlier standing at the bottom of the steps.

" _Tony_?" he asked.

" _Yes_?"

When Tony responded back, the kid pulled a gun and fired. Since Riff was on my right side, I pushed him out of the way thought he accidentally sent me to fall down with him. I hit my head pretty bad, so I lost concussions during what happened next. The last thing I remember was the sound of church bells and a bleeding Tony, cradling a dead Maria in his arms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much.Thanks for reading!


	7. Though , death can happen at anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death looms over both the Jets and the Sharks.

I slowly woke up, with a pounding headache. It took me a few seconds to see that I was in my room with a steak placed over the top of my face. Riff entered the room as I slowly sat up.

" _Thank you for dinner_ " I said pulling the stake off my face.

What he did next surprised me : he hugged me, full tackled hug as well. I hadn't remembered until that moment  what transpired on the those church  steps. Fresh tears fell onto Mar- the dress. I had never seen Riff like this before not even when his parents died. He was always the one who kept everyone in check , and was able to lift everyone's sprits, even Actions. I wanted to cry just because of that , but I held in my tears. It only make him feel worse, he doesn't deserve any more pain.

" _This is why I'm not allowed to wear a dress ever again_ "

" _I agree_." he said through tear filled eyes.

A silence filled the room as the dread question filled the room and my mind : Was anyone else hurt?

" _Is there anyone else hurt or dead besides Maria_ ?" I asked carefully.

He nodded his head and whispered " _Tony is dead as well_ " before more tears  escaped his eyes. I held him closer, fighting hard to keep my own emotions in check.  Tony is dead, the words don't seem right. The world seemed to be a little bit darker without those two lovers and their love. Seeing Riff like this  added to the pain, and made the world darker. We hugged for  a few more minutes before pulling apart. He wiped his eyes before mumbling " _sorry_ " .

" _It's okay, I think that men can cry. Men shouldn't have keep their emotions all bottled up inside; it's not healthy_ "

He laughed and said " _If_   _any of the guys saw me like-"_

" _You of all people should have a pass. You lost your best friend ,who you considered a brother, right in front of your eyes. You also had to carry my unconscious butt  back to my apartment, and then  went  to go get Maria's along with Tony's body's. You can cry a river that is a mile long for all I care."_

A small smile encircled his face, making me feel somewhat better. The noise from the living room suddenly became a little louder, it wasn't a happy noise either.

" _Sounds like the gang's all here_ " I said as we slowly stood up.

" _Yah, they wanted to go guns blazing into the Sharks territory and  kill every last one of them. Its taken everything in my power to stop them. They want blood , Anybody's, and I agree with them. But, there  has been too much blood split ."_

_"I agree but, something must be done.  A peace talk could work but, we would need someone who is neutral  to talk to the Sharks."_

We looked at each other and said " _Schrank_ ". Both groups had an equal hatred for the police , especially Lt.Schrank, who took great pleasure in beating members on both sides.

" _Who can we send as the massager to Schrank?"_ Riff asking the million-dollar question.

" _I can_."

" _What?"_

" _I can be the messenger."_

" _Anybody's , you were knocked out in a gunshot battle by concrete steps in saving my butt. You get a free pass today as well to do nothing."_

" _Nun-uh, I'm the  best runner  you got.  Besides, I'm suppose  to be in bed being sleeping beauty like . What better cover for a runner and have less chance of being stopped by Sharks? "_

He pondered it for a moment before whispering " _ok_."

* * *

The rest of the gang was ok with the plan as well. It made since, I was the fast runner now that Tony was dead. Today was one of those days actually the only day where I wasn't glad the police station was so far away. You might be wondering why  we didn't just call the police station . Well, dad didn't pay the phone bill this past mouth so I payed for it. However, they won't connect  for another couple of hours. So, it just would be easier to run down to the police station and have them call me back when they reached an agreement with the Sharks. Though knowing Sharks , it might take a while. Lady Luck was on my side in two ways and giving me a certain finger in one way. No Sharks came after me on my  way to the police station, and Lt.Schranck was in a good mood so he left to go talk to the Sharks rather quickly. That's when my luck turned. It seemed that I was a Shark magnet , all of them wanting to send their own message. Most  of them I saw  before they saw me and was able to hide and or run away before they saw me.  Two , however, I wasn't so lucky . The first one was easier of the two to take down,; I was able to knock him out like a light. The second guy, Carlos, pinned me down and started craving something it my arm. I was able to push him away before he could finish , took the knife from him and beat him up until his eyes fell closed.

I was able to get back to my apartment without having to fight any more Sharks, which was good because it was a miracle I could stand up on my own two feet. I also didn't want the boys see me down for the count twice today; I know this sounds lame but it might get me kicked out of the Jets. I was able to slip into my apartment without most of the Jets noticing me. The only two that did were Riff and Action , both of whom were running the meeting so they really couldn't say anything . I covered the arm that had just been cut, and slipped quickly into my room. I must of been in shock from the pain because I could've sworn that I was pinned for a couple of seconds but when I looked down on my arm it said

" _Jet P-"_

 _._ The rest of the word wasn't there but, I knew it wasn't a kind word. I was about to start cleaning up the wound when Action and Riff burst into my room. I quickly hid my arm behind my back before they could see it.

" _So the meeting is place since that was Shcrank that just called. We are all going to meet at Doc's_ " Action said before bursting back out the door. I gave Riff a puzzled look.

" _He saw your arm_ "

" _Oh right_. "

Riff immediately took care of it and said the Sharks were going to pay for their crimes. I just hope we don't lose anyone else .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. The Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between the Sharks and the Jets

The minutes ticked by as we waited for the meeting to start. Action was walking back and forth , nearly wearing the floor thin. 

" _Where are they?_ " Action asked in frustration.

" _Probably coming up with an excuse on why they killed Maria and Tony "_ I mumbled, leaving out my father since that would only make Action more angry against the Sharks. That's when the "honorable " police officer Schrank entered into the shop. He looked miserable, and seemed to be looking for a way out of the building .   All the Jets in the room seemed to try and grow taller, to show that they weren't scared even thought they were.

" _Boys, I hope that with this meeting that the gangs will finally stop fighting tonight. The Sharks have offered up the member of their gang who killed your boy and his girl Maria in exchange for no extra pain because of it. They are kicking themselves over this; they only wanted Maria back... they meant no harm. They also decided not come today; they will later_ " he said. Nobody looked him in the eye because nobody believed him . The Sharks had taken away  Tony, who we all considered more than a friendThey wouldn't even come and talk to us about it. It boiled my blood; I know they lost Maria as well, but they caused her  death. Riff seemed just as mad as I was , if not madder.

Suddenly the door bell chimed, and Pepe entered into the room. He was a deep shade of purple.That's when I realized he was the one that killed Maria and Tony, I should have recognized him at the church. Riff recognized him as well, and surprising everyone in the room, almost launched himself across the room trying to get to him. Luckily, Action and Big Deal held him back. Lt. Schrank looked surprised at Riff's action and quickly placed himself in front of Pepe.

" _I guess your the one I have to take in. The Sharks really know how to teach people a lesson_ " Schrank said.

" _This was actually done by  the Shark girls_. " Pepe said.

" _Holy crap! I thought Anybody's was the  only girl who could beat someone up like that_ " Action said. I slimed at that comment .

" _Yah but, girls can't punch as hard as boys_." Pepe said.

I don't know what happened next but  I was on top off Pepe beating the living crap out of him. Diesel pulled me off him before I could do any  real damage, and Schrank began to pull Pepe out the door. The kid couldn't even walk out the door.

" _The playground is going to be filled tonight_ " he mumbled . So, the Sharks wanted to rumble tonight.

We waited until Schrank was down the block before we let our true emotions get out. Lets just say that a few chairs were broken as well as well as a few glasses, even the coolheaded Baby John was angry.  After a few minutes though, we stopped destroying things and began cleaning up the mess we made. Then we pulled the chairs in the room into a circle.

" _I think we can all agree that we all need to go to the rumble tonight, and make things right. We will not kill anyone tonight unless the fight gets that bad. However, anyone that wants to get a piece of revenge  tonight, can come with me to the playground tonight."_ Riff said. Everyone in the room said " _We are coming_ ".

" _Then , its settled then. The Sharks are going to get it tonight_ ".

* * *

The moon seemed brighter than it had the past few nights as I began to make my way down main street. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

" _You know for someone who is about to experience their first rumble, you are very calm about it_." a voice behind me said.I quickly looked behind me to see Riff leaning against the building , looking calm especially for someone  could potentially die  tonight.

" _Actually, this could count as my tenth rumble. Though, this is the first one that I actually get to be apart of and not standing on the side and watching_ " I responded back.

" _I'm sure you'll do fine_ "

" _I'm not  worried about myself, not as much as I am about everyone else getting hurt  or worse ending up dead_ "

" _Same here but, I'm sure everyone will true out just fine"_

_" I know one thing though."_

_"What' s that?"_

_"The Sharks are really going to regret ever hurting us"_

Riff's grin a little bigger as if it were waiting for something to bring it out. It caused me to laugh, even though I was nervous beyond belief about tonight. We entered the playground to see all the other Jets were there. No Sharks were to be found. That changed when the clocked chimed nine, and the Sharks came out of the shadows though their number was smaller than ours. Bernardo aged since last time I had seen him. His clothes were crumbled and his hair was a mess.

" _So, one Shark wasn't enough for you guys,was it_?" he mumbled .

" _No, but it ends tonight . No more violence against each other ; even if one group best the other group into submission tonight. Also , no guns."_ Riff says in a voice I know means he is on the verge of going ballistic.

 _"Fair enough, especially with everyone against everyone_." Beranardo said before lunging at Riff. The Jets jumped into action and started to beat up the closet Shark. For me, it was Tiger. I was able to take him down easy. It was my next Shark who was my downfall :Chino. He stayed toward the back of the group he seemed to be waiting for an opening to strike. He started to make his way toward Baby John, but I tackled him. Somehow we got separated from the group, and into an alleyway.  Suddenly a pain filled my right side. I looked down to see red growing through my shirt. Chino pulled me close before whispering

" _He never said anything about knives."_

At that moment, it seemed the rest of the Jets were nearly done with their fights Chino ran. I didn't let him get far though;out cold before he hit the ground. I was still dying though, a jet less than a week and I die in my first rumble. I couldn't let them see me like this, not after the rumble had gone so well and losing Tony. I slowly began walking in the direction of the hospital even though I wouldn't make it in time.

The walk became harder with each step, and before long I had to use the buildings for support. The only thing that kept me from just laying down and dying was the thought of my boys finding my body and having to bury another a Jet-.

Suddenly , I'm hit by Chino. I should've seen him coming but, I was blinded by the pain. I also realized something in that moment as well: Chino had become something of short of an animal.

" _Oh , is the Jet girl giving up yet. I thought you would be much more of fight_." he sneered . I had enough of his crap in that moment. I kicked his legs, causing him to fall and hit his head on the pavement knocking him out again.

" _You down knocking yourself out_?" I responded to the unconscious body. I had a hard time pulling myself up. The hospital was only two more blocks, still doubt I can make it though.

I collapsed right as I saw the hospital lights. My eyes nearly filled with tears; it was right there and I was going to die right here in the street just like my father. How poetic. However, I wasn't going to give up that easy. I pushed myself again, and proceed to try and walk across the street. I nearly trip three times, the final time I would've fallen  into the pavement if a pair of hands hadn't caught me . I flinched thinking it was Chino coming back for the finial blow to my ego ,pride and my life. But, it wasn't Chino who caught me. It was Riff. _Crap_ the thought that went through my head as I nearly collapsed on top of him and he saw my shirt.

" _Who_?" he asked his voice on verge of tears as we slowly made our way toward the hospital.

" _Chino... he was going to hurt Baby John . I couldn't let him do that_ " I said hearing how tried I sounded. I collapsed right outside the door, could've touched it if I wanted to. Riff luckily caught me and carried me the rest of the way. I didn't tell him what Chino had said to me otherwise he would spend the rest of his blaming himself. As the nurses began running over to us, Riff whispered in my ear

" _Please don't die on me Anybody's."_

" _I'll try, just promise me you won't  put a steak on my face when I wake up_."

 _"I promise; You just better keep yours_."

" _I'll try_ " I said as they began to wheel me away. My last thing I saw before I went under was Riff collapsing into the nearest chair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed at the end.

_Life was at a crossroad for all of us. Schrank to see there was less fighting in the streets; well he never told us that but the way he looked at us was all that  we needed to know. Baby John took over Tony's old job at Doc's and the gang went back to school. Well, most did. Action deiced to move to San Francisco, and start over. Big Del made it to college, making him the luckiest out of all of us I suppose. Me, well... I go to night school and work most of the time._

_Sometimes, I'll run into a Shark. None have caused any trouble, usually just giving a nodded of the head before moving on. The most awkward of moments is whenever we run into each at the grave-yards. Beranardo always seemed to be at Maria's grave at all hours almost same with his girl  Anita . Various other Shark girls would visit as well, mostly Rosalia and Consuela. They were very friendly and told about various misadventures they had with Maria over the years. Most involved them running down the street , and just having fun. It made wish I had gotten to know her more. Chino had tried to skip town but both Jets and Sharks  caught him, beat him up a little, and then handed him over to Schrank. He was going to prison for a really long time. However, he showed no remorse for what he did._

_I always go to visit the graves everybody's graves on Sunday; it seemed more peaceful in the grave-yard on Sundays, with most people being at church and all. Maria's grave was always filled with colorful flowers and various messages other things. I usually didn't spend that much time at her grave. Next, I would go to Tony's. His was a little less decorated, but still had plenty of flowers. I'd often sit here and talk to  Tony's grave  as if he were actually still here. I'd mostly update him on the gang and how they were doing. Free therapy; it always made me feel better. The only thing that was missing was Tony saying "sperm to worm". That was one of things that made his death that more painful. I miss him everyday, though some days I miss him more than others._ _After visting Tony's, I would visit a quick second  to Anybody's father's grave  though sometimes I would skip his only because we weren't close. Then , I would visit the  second most painful grave next to Tony._

_Anybody's_

 

 _In the end, she couldn't keep her death bed promise. She did try though; according to the doctors, she should've died in the street right after Chino stabbed her. Instead, she stayed on alive  during the entire surgery  only to die on the way in her room right before anyone could see her._ _It sucked majorly to bury another friend . I wish she could've kept her promise._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who took the time to read this story.Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So , this story popped into my head a couple of days ago . It also will have italics for conversations. It will mostly be told from the perspective of Anybody's, so like the other story. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
